


An Apology

by thedevilchicken



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Jack almost dies. Anne is unimpressed.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



She rides him with a dizzying sense of purpose for a woman so annoyed. Perhaps, in part, because she's so annoyed. 

"You ain't dying on me, Jack," she snaps. 

That's true, in point of fact: he isn't dying. He might have, but he's cheated death; he's lucky he's lived for her scolding. 

"You know, you're stunning when you're angry," he replies. His hands skim her breasts, her back, her hips, her thighs, and he pushes deep. She gasps, but she's not appeased. Not even orgasm will do. 

Afterwards, he apologises. 

She's stunning angry. But smiling, she's beautiful as life itself.


End file.
